


Stars and Stripes (Turn Me On)

by Golden_Asp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Costumes, Dress Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Phil dresses up as Captain America, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve rides Phil's cock, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Phil Coulson only wanted to unwind after the tense mission in the way he does in private; dressing up in his Captain America costume and rubbing one out.  No one needed to know about it.  It was just for him.Until Steve walked in.





	Stars and Stripes (Turn Me On)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Seasons of Kink bingo square 'dress up/costumes'. There isn't enough Phil/Steve in the world and I want to fix that. There needs to be more. So I wrote this. 
> 
> Phil and Steve seemed to enjoy it. Steve does curse in this, but I think that behind closed doors he probably cusses like the best sailor and just keeps up that innocent boy front. That's what we're going with for this story anyway.
> 
> Shout out to the ironstrange haven discord for the America's dick line. love you all.
> 
> not beta-ed

Phil Coulson stood in front of the full body mirror, staring at himself guiltily. He glanced over his shoulder at the door but it was still closed, thankfully. He was pretty sure he locked it.

He would never, _ever_ hear the end of it if someone walked in on him.

Better not to think of that possibility. 

Phil did enough for everyone else, damn it. He just wanted this one thing.

He turned, eyes drifting down over his own ass. It certainly didn’t fill the uniform the way _his_ did, but no one could deny that Phil had a nice ass. Not Tony Stark level, of course. Tony Stark had an ass that could be classified as the eighth wonder of the world. Not as good as Steve Rogers’ ass, which personally Phil thought was much cuter than Tony’s ass, not that he’d ever tell anyone that.

Tony’s was full and round and in your face. Steve’s was solid and perky and god damn it Phil just wanted to grab a handful of it.

He pivoted back to the front, hand coming up to brush the star on his chest.

He really shouldn’t be doing this.

With a huff, he knelt and pulled a large case out from under his bed. No one could ever know about this. It was stupid to keep it locked up in his quarters, but it wasn’t like he went home often enough to indulge there.

He pressed his thumb against the pad and watched as it lit up, opening with a hiss. He grabbed the helmet mask and slipped it on, buckling the strap under his chin with gloved fingers. He reached in and pulled out the round shield, brushing his fingers over it.

So it wasn’t the real one, but Tony Stark made a damn good replica and if he thought he was going to embarrass Phil by giving it to him for his birthday he’d been sorely mistaken.

Phil buckled the shield onto his arm and stood up, squaring his shoulders and looking into the mirror.

Captain America stared back at him.

With the helmet mask on, Phil could almost pretend he _was_ his childhood hero. How many times had he dressed up as Captain America as a child? How many times had he brought himself to orgasm with the Captain’s name on his lips?

Too many to count, honestly. Maybe Phil had a teensy problem, especially now that Steven Grant Rogers had been found alive after seventy years under the ice and Phil worked with him.

His eyes dropped to his groin, the tightness of the uniform doing nothing to hide his growing erection.

Okay, maybe it was more than a teensy problem.

He shifted in front of the mirror, spreading his legs and posing. Yes, he loved dressing up like this. It made him feel powerful, good. It made him feel important.

His fantasies had become so much more real after meeting Steve Rogers in the flesh, all six foot plus of him. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, blue eyes, lips that Phil wanted to kiss and bite, that ass that Phil wanted to grab handfuls of (and if he was really lucky do other things with). Steve was nice to just about everyone, handsome as sin, and pretty much everything Phil ever wanted. 

He dropped his free hand to his groin, brushing over his covered cock. 

He wasn’t going to last terribly long. It had been awhile since he’d been able to dress up. Yes, he liked to dress up as his boyhood hero, his coworker, the nicest man he’d ever met, and then rub one out in the costume. He liked to pretend that it was Steve in the costume and that he was getting to stroke Captain America to completion. 

“Steve…” Phil moaned, head falling back as he pressed harder against his length. Fuck, he’d needed this after the last mission. 

The shield was bulky and in the way and Phil didn’t want to deal with it. He tossed it on the bed, wanting both hands free so he could use them. He watched himself through half closed eyes as his gloved hands crawled over his chest, his hips. He could almost imagine it was Steve’s hands on him.

Phil didn’t hear the door open behind him or the startled gasp. He was far too focused on the feel of his cock under the uniform.

Captain America’s uniform.

“Phil?” a choked off voice came from behind him.

Phil felt his heart fall somewhere around the vicinity of his ankles and he didn’t think he’d ever lost an erection so fucking fast in his life.

He knew that voice. It haunted his every fantasy. 

He spun, cheeks flushed under the mask.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“Captain,” Phil said, trying to keep his voice even and failing miserably.

He’d have to ask for a transfer after this. Maybe to Antarctica. The chances of Steve ever going to somewhere with tons of ice willingly were slim to none. 

He could hang out with penguins. They wouldn’t judge him for dressing up. 

Steve Rogers stood in Phil’s doorway, blue eyes wide, blond hair disheveled after his morning run, cheeks flushed as his eyes moved over Phil wearing his uniform. His shirt clung to his body, sweat staining parts of it, and his running pants seemed sinfully tight. 

Phil could feel his own cheeks burning and was glad the stupid helmet mask hid at least part of his face. He felt about three inches tall and wanted to hide under a rock and never come out ever again.

Steve took a step closer and the door shut behind him. At least no one walking by would see him dressed as Captain fucking America while the real deal dressed him down and tore him a new asshole for dressing up.

“What…what are you doing?” Steve whispered, unable to tear his eyes away.

Phil felt a flash of anger and stuck out his chin. “What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“Wearing my clothes,” Steve said, voice low as he took a step closer.

Phil’s eyes darted away, then back, meeting Steve’s gaze. “Technically they’re mine. I wouldn’t fit in yours.”

Steve took another step closer. Phil felt the urge to run and hide, but it was his room, damn it. He shouldn’t have to go anywhere.

“They fit you very well,” Steve said.

Phil let out a derisive snort. “I should hope so considering I made them.”

“You made them?”

Great, was Steve going to come down on him for knowing how to sew too?

“Yes,” Phil ground out. 

“It’s perfect,” Steve murmured, walking around Phil and looking. “Looks exactly like the one I wore in the forties.”

Phil stood at attention in front of him, confused. What exactly was going on? Steve prowled around him, eyes raking over his costumed form. Of course it looked like the one Steve had worn in the forties; Phil had found nearly every photo and film reel he could get his hands on to make sure it was correct.

Steve came to a stop in front of Phil, eyes never ceasing their movement over the agent’s body. Phil stood completely still, half wishing he still had the shield in his hand simply to have another layer between him and Steve.

He’d never be able to look Steve in the eye again. 

He dropped his gaze, staring at Steve’s running shoes and his own boots. Damn it, he just wanted to disappear. Maybe cry a little not that he’d ever admit to that.

“Hit me if I’m reading this wrong,” Steve murmured, grasping Phil’s chin and tilting his head back.

Phil had a brief moment to wonder just what the ever loving fuck Steve was talking about when he felt a pair of plush lips against his and his brain short circuited. 

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

Steve Rogers was kissing him.

Phil’s brain rebooted just as Steve pulled back. He stared at Steve and was pretty sure he looked like an absolute idiot with his mouth hanging open and his eyes about to pop out of his head.

“You okay there?” Steve asked, arching his eyebrow. Phil swallowed and nodded.

What the hell was going on?

“Really? Because you’re not saying anything and I’m a little worried that I overstepped my bounds here.”

“You’re worried you overstepped your bounds?” Phil asked incredulously. “When I’m the one dressed in a Captain America costume rubbing my dick?”

Okay, he really needed to work on his filters.

He was close enough to see Steve’s pupils expand at his words, a flush spreading across his cheeks.

“You look great,” Steve said, voice lowering. They stood chest to chest, breathing the same air. Phil was pretty certain he was hallucinating. Maybe he’d inhaled some weird spore on that last mission and was actually in medical tripping up a storm.

Because there was no way in hell that Steve Rogers had just kissed him and was looking at his lips like he was considering devouring the smaller agent.

Phil licked his lips and Steve’s eyes followed the movement.

“I think I finally see why people liked the costume so much,” Steve murmured, hand coming up to rest on the star on Phil’s chest. Phil was sure he would be able to feel his heartbeat running a mile a minute under his palm. 

“Steve…” Phil said.

Steve’s lips twitched in a smile as his eyes darted from Phil’s lips up to his eyes. 

“Captain,” Steve practically purred.

Oh.

_Fuck_.

Phil’s blood rushed south and his erection was back. He let out a pitiful little whine that he would deny forever and Steve yanked him close, crushing their lips together. Phil finally had the presence of mind to kiss back, opening his mouth to Steve and moaning as their tongues touched.

“What are you doing?” Phil finally managed to get out, voice rough and lips kiss swollen.

“Well, I thought that was pretty obvious but I guess I could make it more clear,” Steve said, a smirk curling across his lips.

Phil felt like he was playing catch up. He had no idea that Steve could be so…forward. He always seemed to play the ‘aw, shucks’ virginal forties boy so well. What would everyone think if they could see him—

On his knees in front of Phil, fingers working the fly of the uniform open.

“Jesus fucking Christ on a pogo stick,” Phil muttered.

“You can call me Steve,” Steve said, winking up at him and swallowing Phil’s dick in one go.

Phil let out an embarrassingly loud moan. It had been a long time since he’d had anything but his own hand. His hand was nice. He had nothing against his hand. He knew exactly what he liked and how he liked it, but Steve’s mouth was another thing entirely. Hot, wet, and fucking hell where did he learn to do that _thing_ with his tongue?

“Steve!” Phil gasped, hips twitching as he tried to control his reaction. Steve rolled his eyes to focus on Phil, lips spread wide around his girth, eyes dancing with glee.

Who would’ve thought that Captain America liked sucking dick? Certainly not Phil. He’d definitely fantasized about it. Often. From about the time he realized he could get himself off.

But he never thought he’d actually be in this position.

“If all I had to do to get you on your knees in front of me was wear your uniform I would’ve walked around in it a lot earlier,” Phil gasped.

Steve pulled off, pressing a kiss against Phil’s dripping slit. “You’ve had my attention from day one. This? This is a nice surprise.”

Phil didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure he could say anything. There was no way Steve Rogers, perfect Steve Rogers, could want him, right? He was…just Phil. Plain, boring Phil Coulson.

Steve surged to his feet and smashed their lips together, arms crushing Phil to him, one hand cradling the back of Phil’s head.

“You are not plain or boring,” Steve growled into his mouth.

Phil blinked. Had he said that out loud? Oops. 

Steve mouthed along Phil’s jaw, holding him against his body. Phil reveled in the feel of Steve’s strong body against his.

Phil still wasn’t sure if this was real, but he decided to stop questioning it. He could question Steve later.

After they got their clothes off.

“Leave the uniform on,” Steve said, dropping to his knees again. “Captain.”

Phil’s cock gave an enthusiastic twitch at the designation. Who would’ve thought he had a thing for being called Captain?

Aw, who was he fooling? He had a thing for the man sucking his cock.

Steve grinned and hollowed his cheeks, blue eyes rolled up to look at Phil’s face. Phil stared down at him, cheeks flushed, sweat beading under the helmet mask. Phil stared down at him, still fairly certain that this wasn’t really happening.

Steve pulled back, licking at his slit and throat working as he swallowed Phil’s precome. 

“You can fuck my face, Captain,” Steve said, voice breathy.

“Language,” Phil choked out, making Steve burst out laughing. Phil moaned at the rush of air over his dick as Steve opened his mouth and licked at his tip. He rolled his hips forward slowly, watching his cock disappear between Steve’s perfect lips.

Even if he never got this again, that image would be seared into brain well into his afterlife. 

He started picking up the pace and Steve kept up perfectly, tongue and throat working in perfect unison to bring Phil closer and closer to the edge.

Phil let out a soft whine, Steve’s name a prayer on his lips. Steve looked up at him, blinking those big blue eyes innocently.

“What’s the problem, Captain?”

Phil’s hand rested on Steve’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. His cock twitched in front of Steve’s face, a line of spit and precome hanging from the head.

“You keep that up I’m not going to last,” Phil panted.

“That’s kinda the point,” Steve drawled, his Brooklyn accent bleeding through.

“I’m not twenty, Steve. I’m good for one,” Phil muttered, cheeks flushed.

Steve tilted his head, reminding Phil of a self-satisfied cat. “I bet I could get you up again.”

“Not all of us have your powers of recuperation, Steve,” Phil said dryly.

Steve laughed, getting to his feet. Phil’s eyes were drawn to the very obvious erection hidden behind Steve’s jogging pants. He swallowed again, eyes locked on Steve’s groin. He had seen Steve naked once or twice, in the showers and medical. But he’d never seen Steve hard.

Steve let his eyes roam over Phil’s body, a smirk on his swollen and spit slicked lips.

“Then I guess I better have you right where I want you when I get you to scream my name,” Steve said.

Phil cocked an eyebrow at him. “Confident, are you?”

“Oh, Captain, you have no idea,” Steve said, resting his hand over the star on Phil’s chest. With a gentle push, he shoved Phil back onto the bed. Phil barely managed to miss the replica shield as he fell, grabbing it and tossing it aside as Steve pounced.

Phil felt a little ridiculous with his dick swinging in the breeze while Steve was fully dressed. He went to unbuckle his helmet but Steve’s big hand was there, stopping his fingers. 

Phil went still, staring up at Steve. Steve cupped his cheek, calloused thumb tracing a line under the mask.

“I just want you to know it’s not the costume,” Steve said. “I want you anyway.”

Phil sucked in a surprised breath, grey eyes wide. Steve smiled softly at him and leaned over to kiss him.

“But considering how turned on I am by the thought of you wearing my uniform, I’d love for you to leave it on this time.”

“This time?” Phil croaked.

“I’m really hoping this isn’t going to be a one time thing.”

Phil was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven. If this was his afterlife he must’ve done at least something right.

“Yeah,” Phil said, “sounds good.”

Steve grinned at him, the smile so genuine and happy that it took Phil’s breath away (although that may have also been because of the way Steve shifted across his thighs.)

“Normally I’d take you out to dinner first but Tony’s made it quite clear that courtin’ is entirely different these days.”

“I wouldn’t say no to dinner,” Phil said, leaning into Steve’s hand.

“Good,” Steve said, “but right now, I want something else.”

“Whatever you want,” Phil breathed out.

Steve smiled and it was wicked and wonderful. Phil swallowed back a moan as Steve whipped his tee shirt off, revealing his perfect upper body.

“How are you even real?” Phil said, staring at Steve’s smooth chest, his pecs, his broad shoulders, narrow hips, the trail of dark hair starting at his navel and disappearing into his pants. Steve shifted, most of his weight braced on Phil’s thighs as he toed his tennis shoes off and tossed them aside, socks following immediately.

Phil wasn’t really a foot guy, but he thought Steve’s feet were fucking perfect. He was distracted by those toes digging into his sheets when said toes were covered by gray pants. His eyes flew back to Steve’s face as the man divested himself of his pants.

Oh holy shit.

Steve Rogers straddled Phil’s thighs, naked as a jaybird and clearly happy to be there. Phil forgot to breathe as he stared at that perfect cock.

Fuck, was there any part of Steve that _wasn’t_ perfect?

Phil stared. Steve was uncut, cock standing at attention and the head peeking out from his foreskin. The skin was flushed red, precome beading from the slit. Phil swallowed again, reaching out to touch.

Steve moaned, throwing his head back as Phil’s gloved hand wrapped around him. “Phil…Captain,” Steve whispered.

Phil knew the gloves couldn’t feel great on such sensitive flesh, but he couldn’t resist giving him a few good, gentle strokes. 

“You have a very nice cock,” Phil whispered.

“It’s just a penis,” Steve muttered, cheeks flushed red. Phil’s eyebrow shot up. After seeing Phil in his costume, sucking the agent until he was nearly screaming Steve’s name, and getting butt ass naked on his lap, it was a compliment about his dick that made the man blush.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Phil said, twisting his palm over the head of Steve’s cock and making the man keen. “That’s America’s dick right there.” 

Phil smirked as he realized that Steve’s blush went all the way down.

“Gee, I hope America doesn’t get to see my dick,” Steve muttered, hips working into Phil’s hand.

“No,” Phil said seriously, “I think I want to keep this all to myself.”

“Good,” Steve gasped, back arching. Phil’s own cock was heavy against his stomach, leaking copious amounts of precome onto his costume.

“I have to take the costume off if you’re going to fuck me,” Phil moaned, pressing his thigh into Steve’s balls.

“Who said anything about fucking you?” Steve said, tilting his head. 

“The mouth on you, young man,” Phil said.

Steve grinned. “I’m older than you. And I say again, who said anything about fucking you?”

“No one. I assumed.”

“I have a plan.”

“You are the Star Spangled Man with the Plan,” Phil conceded. 

“You’re the one dressed as Captain America right now.”

“I seem to be along for the ride,” Phil said, shrugging.

Steve leaned over and sealed their lips together. Phil sighed into the kiss, his hands coming to rest on Steve’s hips, thumbs tracing circles on his skin.

“I’m the one that’s going to ride you, Captain,” Steve said against his lips.

Phil’s cock twitched and his eyes went wide. 

_Oh._

“That’s a plan I can get behind,” Phil squeaked.

“Swell,” Steve said. “Lube?”

Phil pointed at his bedside table. Steve leaned over and pulled the drawer open, fingers grasping the mostly full bottle and tossing it next to Phil’s head.

“There’s condoms in there too,” Phil said. Not that he’d had the opportunity to use any of them lately. 

Steve looked at him. “I’m clean. You?”

Phil’s eyes widened beneath the helmet mask. “Yes,” Phil whispered. He was. They were tested quarterly and Phil hadn’t been with anyone in ages.

“Wonderful,” Steve said, flashing that happy smile again. Phil felt like he’d been punched in the gut with desire. He watched as Steve popped the lid on the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Steve smiled at him and lifted himself up, bracing one arm by Phil’s head and moving his other behind him. Phil let out a quiet moan when he realized that Steve was opening himself up with quick, practiced movements.

Phil swallowed, cock leaking and pulsing across his stomach. He wasn’t going to last long, that was for sure. 

“Have to say, you seem practiced at that,” Phil said, eyes locked on Steve’s twitching dick. He could hear the slick sound of Steve’s fingers thrusting into his own hole.

Steve moaned quietly. “I am well aware of sex, with both men and women. I know everyone seems to think I’m a virginal boy, but I am anything but. I was in a unit of men. More than just me and Buck would sneak away for a little alone time.”

Phil whined at the thought. Captain America had always been his favorite, but he loved hearing stories of the Howling Commandos. The thought of those soldiers finding time in the middle of the war to do this was…intoxicating.

Steve’s back arched as he plunged a third finger into his body. 

“God,” Phil muttered, watching intently.

Steve smiled at him and pulled his fingers out, squirting a bit more lube on them before taking Phil in hand. Phil gasped, hips bucking up into Steve’s hand. Steve stroked him and few times, slicking Phil’s cock until it glistened with lube.

“Hmm, I’ve been thinking about this forever,” Steve said, lifting himself up on his knees and aiming Phil’s cock at his hole. 

“You have?” Phil gasped, fighting the urge to fuck up into him when he felt Steve’s pucker against the head of his cock.

“Oh yeah,” Steve muttered, head falling back as Phil’s cock breached his body. He moaned, fingers curled on Phil’s chest. Phil’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Steve’s tight, wet channel engulf his cock.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Steve said, rolling his hips until Phil was fully inside him. 

Phil stared at the man on his cock. Steve’s body was perfect, cock hard and dripping as Steve slowly started to ride him. Phil watched his cock bounce with each thrust, precome leaking copiously from his slit, the head fully peeking out from the foreskin.

Steve grabbed Phil’s hands and placed them on his hips, offering a breathless smile. Phil’s leather encased fingers tightened on those hips, offering stability that Steve honestly didn’t really need but it felt nice anyway.

Steve and Phil locked eyes, meeting each other thrust for thrust. Steve’s body felt so good around Phil’s cock, hot and tight and slick with lube. Steve adjusted his angle slightly and keened when Phil stroked his prostate. 

“Right there!” Steve yelled, doubling his pace. Phil slammed into him, abs burning with exertion but he couldn’t stop.

He wanted to see Steve fall apart. He was always so put together on the battlefield, everywhere really, and Phil wanted to see him shatter.

He held his hand up to Steve’s mouth and Steve immediately got the idea, using his teeth to pull off the leather glove. It flew across the room and landed somewhere on the floor. Phil could find it later. He wrapped his bare hand around Steve’s cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts, rolling the foreskin up and down, pushing his thumb into Steve’s slit while constantly rubbing his prostate. 

“Phil!” Steve cried, rubbing and twisting his own nipples with one hand while the other hand braced against Phil’s chest. “Captain!”

“C’mon, babe,” Phil muttered. “Come for me.”

“Phil!” Steve shouted, cock pulsing in Phil’s hand. Thick streams of seed spatter against Phil’s uniform, staining the blue and red across his stomach.

Phil half sobbed as Steve tightened around him and Phil slammed as deep as he could as he emptied himself into Steve’s body. Steve milked his cock, pulling everything he could deep inside him before half collapsing across Phil’s chest.

Phil’s arm slowly came around him, rubbing Steve’s sweaty back. Phil shuddered under Steve’s body, breathing hard.

“That was great,” Steve whispered.

“Yeah,” Phil replied. He was half afraid Steve would just run now, but he didn’t say anything. 

Steve groaned as he pulled off Phil’s softening cock, tightening his hole to keep everything inside. He looked at Phil’s costume, touching one of the stains.

“I stained your costume,” Steve said.

“Dry cleaning is a thing,” Phil said with a shrug, sitting up slowly. He felt sweaty and shaky and satiated and kind of just wanted to pass out for a while.

“I need to get this thing off,” Phil said, unbuckling the mask. 

“Let me help,” Steve said, gently lifting it from his head. Phil’s hair stuck out in different directions and his face was red from exertion, but Steve still smiled at him. Steve set the helmet down carefully and quickly unlaced his boots and pulled off Phil’s remaining glove.

Phil tried to help, but Steve kept batting his hands out of the way. “I want to do this,” Steve said and Phil finally gave in, letting Steve undress him.

He felt a little self-conscious when he was finally naked in front of Steve. His body was nothing special. He was fit, lean, covered with scars. Steve’s fingers traced the scar from Loki’s staff and Phil shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m so glad you’re not dead,” Steve said, pressing a kiss against the scar and then against Phil’s lips. 

“Me too,” Phil whispered against his lips. 

“So, dinner?” Steve asked hopefully. “I know we did this backwards but—”

“I’d love dinner. Tonight?”

Steve gave him that happy smile again, blue eyes twinkling. 

“Will you wear the costume again?” Steve whispered in his ear.

Phil swatted at Steve’s head. “Not to dinner.”

“Pity,” Steve said, laughing.

Phil rolled his eyes and let out an ‘oof’ as Steve pulled him close, his head on Steve’s chest and their legs tangled together. 

Phil felt whatever tension he’d been holding onto melt out of his body. Maybe this could work. Maybe they could make something of this. 

He wondered what Steve would think of his _other_ costumes and he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
